


Two Disasters

by CyberSapphire



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSapphire/pseuds/CyberSapphire
Summary: Scrapperton is a mess. The Alchemist is a mess. At least Al has all his limbs.(Rated teen and up because I described Scrapperton's fresh leg amputation for a paragraph)





	Two Disasters

The Alchemist wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour. Actually, he wasn't expecting any visitors at all. His only regular visitor loved to call ahead of time, even then, Captain had the passcode to his door. It was the middle of the night, and something was knocking on his door. He stood up from his computer, stretching. The genetic code wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed one of his non-lethal weapons from his wall and set it by his front door. The visitor was still knocking. The Alchemist opened the door, and had to dodge a swing from a crutch. 

"I am so sorry, Alchemist!" The cheery accent made Al even more confused. Mr. Trevelle Scrapperton, as he was called. A traveling collector, Al tended to call him Scrapper. He was concerned as to why he was visiting, or even on Shuggazoom. More concerning was his crutches, and the way his left pant leg hung limply as if there was nothing inside.

"Scrapperton? Come inside, it's dangerous out here!" He held the door open.

"Pardon my intrusion my dear boy, but I really had to reach you as soon as possible. You how these things need to be fresh!"

"Fresh? What happened?"

"Well, through several…" He looked away with a sheepish smile, "less than sanitary artifact collecting trips, I have become severely lacking in the leg department!"

"Lacking? What do you-" he realized that the foot wasn't just bandaged and held limp, it was  _ gone.  _ His eyes narrowed. "When did this start?"

"Supposedly.. it happened… it started…" he likely would've fidgeted of both hands weren't busy keeping him upright, "oh tick tock, when was that? A few months ag-"

"Months?" So many of his behaviors in their visits were explained, "Scrapperton! You said canes were in  _ style _ . Not that you needed one because your foot was rotting off!"

"I admit, I have not been hon-"

"Stop, come with me. I am  _ not _ having this conversation with you standing in the entryway. Or standing at all." He put a hand on Scrapper's back, ushering him to the living quarters. "You are not in a condition to stand, dear."

They ended up on Al's bed. Sitting. The crutches left on the floor. Scrapperton's pant leg was rolled up, and the bandage unwrapped. The Alchemist was inspecting the wound. Wound was an inaccurate term for it, as it was closed up and partially healed. The skin near the end was very clearly grafted, possibly not even his own skin. Al knew Shuggazoom has amazing medical services, but he couldn't imagine how bad it had to have gotten for it to be cut  _ above the knee _ . 

"I haven't been very honest with you. The cane was never a style, but it did make for a marvelous collection."

"You were in  _ pain _ for the past few months?"

"Well, yes, no… It was off and on. Only when it got bad enough I passed out in public did I get taken to see medical services."

Horror was not enough to describe what Alchemist was feeling. "Why did you wait so long?"

"It started out simply me wishing to continue collecting and traveling. I could never stand to be in one place for that long, tick tock, things to do! But then it just didn't get better, and I feared what a doctor would say! I didn't want to lose a piece from my first collection."

"Trev, please."

"I admit, with hindsight, it was very counterintuitive. Tick tock, tick tock! And the time really got away from me!

"Why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you." He put his hands on Scrapper's shoulders. "You know I'm skilled enough."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You know how I get when things aren't even and complete. You get so worked up when I do."

"I'd've been happy to take care of you."

"Your research is more important than little ol' me," Scrapperton said. 

"Not to me it's not." He pulled him closer, into a hug. The Alchemist is a stick with a robe, so it wasn't a very good hug... But it made both of them feel better. Normally, Scrapperton would be worried about his suit, but it was already messed up. He doesn't remember the last time he's been this close to someone. Neither did The Alchemist. "I can make you the best replacement of the century."

"You know before long, I'll have to have another. Tick tock, I need a matching pair, tick tock"

"Don't you dare." He held onto him tighter. Scrapperton didn't respond. He continued to 'tick tock' quietly, resting his head on his shoulder.

They sat like that until Scrapper stopped ticking.

"Have you eaten today, my dear boy?" He asked. The Alchemist did not respond. "Al."

"I forgot to."

He pulled back and looked him in the eye. Specifically the pink one. He had an inability to make eye contact.

"We are both disastrous in the realm of taking care of ourselves." This made the alchemist giggle, a rare event. 

"We really are."

"Go! Consume sustenance. I don't want you passing out on me, love!"

The Alchemist stood up, and went for the door, "I think Clayton brought me some takeout the other ni- wait, love?"

Scrapperton had not meant to say that. "You know, it's a term of endearment on my planet! I- uh! Won't call you that if you don't want me to!"

"I rather like it." He smiled at the flustered gentleman. "Would you like me to bring you some food?"

"Yes please, the Hospital food was despicable!"

The leg project would have to wait until morning. Eating french fries on the only bed in the lab was clearly much more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Captain is the only responsible person on shuggazoom.


End file.
